


Chin up

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, M/M, Manipulation, Pregnant Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Sentinel is the big mech on campus, and he's going to prove it to the big, dumb mech wrong. Little did he know, Megatron has something to gift the little Magnus.
Relationships: Megatron/Sentinel Prime (Transformers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Chin up

**Author's Note:**

> this idea was given to us by @pastelpaperplanes on tumblr! PLEASE check out the sources I'll be leaving towards the end! I made this for no reason other than Sentinel deserves cock. Have fun!

He was the best. The best of the absolute best. The strongest, smartest, most noble of any mech to cross Cybertron's good metal. The primer prime, if you will. So.  
Why didn't others seem to get that? Just because his twunk of an ex buddy Optimus brought over some deceptions? Big deal, HE brought in his fair share, and looked BETTER doing it! And yet, not one ounce of respect or admiration. That in itself was rude, that in itself was a crime, but the oil nuts to top off this mess of an energon cake? Was Megatron.  
That big. Giant. Barbaric. Diabolical mech, Megatron. He was captured, under lock and key like he deserved, and yet, he was practically met with reverence! Every report in regards to him irked Sentinel to no end. Some were cautious and fearful adoration, some were just stories of his skills; random cases of busting out even the best stasis cuffs, somehow communicating with other members, and even managing to woo an officer into almost giving him the key to his cell.  
It was pure slag. And it was high time Sentinel took charge, high time he established that EVERY decepticon was beneath him, big bad leader, or not. 

"Anything else to report, Cliffjumper?"

Cliffjumper was at his side, scrolling through his data pad. Cliffjumper was pretty much the office assistant, and more often than naught, Sentinel took him for whatever project he needed, often to feed his ego. Whatever, less work for Cliffjumper. He scrolled through the reports, lightly grunting in response.

"Uh, yeah, guard #2959? He's sounding a LITTLE too into his guard duty of Megatron. As earthlings would say, 'get the bitch a drink, he thirsty as shit'."

"What have I told you about going onto earth's internets?"

"Sir, I manage so much shit, the least I can get is my memes and mukbangs."

"I'm not even going to ask what the slag you just said. Look, schedule him for the later shifts. And I want everyone cleared out in five cycles."

"Oh god, what are you planning on doing now?"

"Asserting myself as the mech in charge, Cliffjumper. I want every guard out, and STAYED out until I give the go ahead."

Cliffjumper, ignoring the piss poor grammar and usual bravado, rolled his optics, and nodded.

"Of course, Sentinel Prime."

"Sentinel MAGNUS."

"Temporary Magnus."

Cliffjumper lightly patted his chest, before walking away, sending the message to every guard in the vicinity. Sentinel would've said something, but it was just Cliffjumper, no one he had to stress over. He had bigger trash to deal with. He waited by the entrance of the prison, letting the confused guards pass by him. Sentinel waited until the area was silent. Dead silent. Gotta set the mood. He took a step forward, and the sound echoed through the halls. Perfect. He proceeded to move forward, slowly, gazing through each cell. Cyclops glared as he walked by, Three face made some joke about his chin before licking the cell walls, when Sentinel stopped, right in front of Megatron's cell. He pulled out his keycard, and opened the cell. Megatron sat there, as pathetic as pathetic could get. Hands and legs in stasis cuffs, his metal collar chained to the wall, and his muzzle was strapped against his mouth (it wasn't standard procedure, but Megatron had bit someone's hand clean off). His optics wandered to Sentinel's hand, clearly interested in his master keycard. He chuckled, holding the said card for the mech to see.

"Master keycard. As acting Magnus, I get full reign of the place. Funny, you're in the presence of someone who gets to do as they please. While you sit there, rusting away. Funny, isn't it?"

He tucked the keycard away, making sure Megatron watched him do so. He walked forward, stopping just in front of him. He crouched to the others level, and nudged against the muzzle, lightly huffing in amusement as the other just SAT there. 

"So, I hear you think you're the big, bad mech on campus, huh? You apparently think you're JUST the absolute slag."

He waited for a response, before sorta remembering that the muzzle would be muffling any sort of response. He reached over, and un clipped it, peeling it away, and watching the other move and flex his mouth in relief. Little did he know, he had just given Megatron his most powerful weapon. The same weapon that caused so much war, damage, and loyalty amongst many. Foolish, proud little autobot. He just needed to find exactly what his tick was, and exploit it. For Shockwave, it was the chance of equal opportunity, for Lugnut, it was but a sway of hips and smooth words. What did this junkhead desire? He was given a faint hint as Sentinel brought forth his lance, and nudged it against his face, clearly wanting his attention.

"Come on, you're a words guy, aren't you? Say something. Or is the big and scary Megatron all theatrics and-"

"YOU WILL RESPECT OUR LORD!"

Sentinel had no clue how, but Lugnut took his mouth guard off, allowing him to bark out his words. Lugnut inhaled, about ready to preach on behalf of his lord and master, before Megatron lifted himself up, and his voice reverberated through the facility, commanding and dominating. 

"BE SILENT, YOU LUGHEAD."

Silence befell all as his words practically echoed, and he sank back down, looking up at Sentinel again.

"Apologies. He enjoys talking, much like you, it seems."

Sentinel's optic twitched, before he grabbed the chain, forcing the other's head up by his thick, metal collar.

"You're gonna start treating me with some respect, decepticreep. I'm not taking it from some weak aft tin can. I'M acting Magnus."

"Temporarily of course."

Sentinel growled, before yanking at the chain, practically choking Megatron in the force.

"I'm MAGNUS. That's the key word. Now, as acting Magnus, I need you punks to understand just how much of a big deal I am. And how little YOU all matter to not only me, but to ALL of Cybertron. I've only met ONE mech more pathetic than you."

"Oh do tell, my dear Magnus."

"Watch the sarcasm, decepticon. Swear I haven't been this mistreated sinde that band of earth hobos DARED to disrespect me."

Megatron's optics flashed with recognition, seeing just the opening. He cocked his helm to the side, feigning almost innocence. For an old warlord, he pulled quite the sweet face when he needed it.

"Wait...earth bots, you mean?"

"Yeah, those dumb mechs rotting on earth with all those fleshbags. Primus, fragging-"

"Optimus."

Sentinel had his own moment of recognition, before softly chuckling.

"You know, bad mech or not, at least we can agree on one thing. Optimus is trash."

"Vile."

"Stupid."

"Foolish."

"Worthless."

"Not worth EITHER of our focus. Redundant, even."

"You know, if you weren't absolute trash, I feel like we could've bonded over this."

"Feeling is mutual…"

He paused, unable to recall his name. Sentinel let go of his collar, scoffing.

"Sentinel. Sentinel Magnus. Though, to you, it's Magnus."

"Why, if course, dear Magnus."

He made sure that title was purred in a way that'd make Lugnut melt on the spot, and it clearly got to the other's helm.

"Huh, you decepticon dogs learn quickly, don't you?"

"I recognize when I'm in an authority's presence. Much better you than you than Optimus. Knowing 'prime' was a part of his title? A mockery of the justice system. And to be taken down by him, no less? I've never felt such embarrassment."

"Isn't it?! Dealing with him is an absolute pain! I HATE the thought of him being ASSOCIATED with me! Yet the likes of HIM are apparently up for MY new title? Can you IMAGINE that?!"

"That's dreadful!"

Megatron found just the pinpoint. Just the brick to send this wall absolutely tumbling. He let the other continue on, before he smirked, cutting the other off from his rant.

"You know what would PROVE that YOU are so much more worthy?"

He had the other hooked, audials perked up in interest.

"Something that would REALLY prove your might? Something that would have mechs wish to be you? Something that would make fems fall at your feet?"

Sentinel had leaned down, intently listening, completely focused. Megatron leaned up further, trying not to erupt in laughter. Such a high member of authority, and yet oh so foolish, so power hungry.

"Something that would make Optimus so weak and powerless against you? Completely at your mercy?"

"Oh my god- COUGH IT UP I'M SOLD ALREADY!"

He exclaimed, yanking the other's chain yet again, far more roughly this time around. Oh this autobot was going to GET it.

"If you apprehend me."

Sentinel raised a brow high enough to reach the ceiling, before he gave quite the scowl. 

"I get you're old as dirt, but you're ALREADY apprehended, in case you didn't know."

"Ah, but you can change that."

He was losing Sentinel. Dumb as he was, he was also lazy, clearly wanting to take short cuts to his particular goal. He squirmed a bit in his restraints as he quickly tried to reel the mech back in.

"You can release me. Then, as I attempt to make a daring escape, you can take me down. We have a battle, then you lock me right back up. Make it appear as though defeating the grand Megatron is but childs play. I could even feign fear in your company, should that sell it."

Sentinel looked intrigued, before his lips pursed.

"What's in it for you?"

Megatron was honestly surprised he was smart enough to think of that. However, he kept appearances, giving a light shrug.

"Is taking the opportunity away from Optimus a convincing enough reason? Call me petty, but the idea of him getting into a position of such power, makes my tanks churn. I don't like you, and you certainly don't like me. But I think we can both agree…"

He lifted himself up even further, practically feeling the other's exhaust.

"That Optimus is worse than the both of us. Please, help me keep the mech down on that dirty, grotesque, mudball. He's a dirt eater. Let's keep him there, where he belongs, my ever powerful, ever glorious, Sentinel Magnus, SIR."

His words sounded bold, genuine, sincere. And Sentinel clearly bought every single sugary sounding sentence.

"Alright. Let's keep that dirt grounder in the damn pavement."

He pulled out his keycard, about to have it scan over the others bonds, before he hesitated. Sentinel was idiotic, but even bots of Lugnut's intellect would hesitate to free such a powerful foe. Fortunately, his ego overrode every single processor cell in that dumb, blue cranium. 

"Don't tell me you're afraid of me, Magnus. Even Optimus faced me with an air of nobility."

"Hey, I'm only afraid of that twink bringing some gross earth disease here! I'm not afraid of you!"

Sentinel, in a moment of foolish bravery, scanned the other's bonds, watching as they fell right off, and clunked at the other's sides. Sentinel gulped, watching the other stand to his full height, groaning as he stretched. Megatron allowed his body to groan and clink, finally being active after much time in stasis, before gazing down at Sentinel. The fear in the other's optics was perfect. He could bolt out of here, could try to break his comrades free. But, he had a much better idea. A much more fun idea.

Megatron grinned, before grabbing the other by his wrist. He could tell this bot hadn't seen a proper day on the field, with how tense he was, how smooth his armor was. This was going to be fun.

"Now, TAME ME."

Megatron yanked at his arm, forcing the other to the floor. He made an 'attempt' for the exit, before Sentinel exclaimed, grabbing his ankle, and making Megatron fall right onto the floor. He turned to his back as Sentinel crawled over him, about to clamp the other's hands in cuffs, before Megatron used his weight to switch them, forcing the little Magnus under him. There was squirming, thrashing, and Megatron almost wanted to laugh. This mech couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag. But, the notion of a brawl was making BOTH of the energon in their body's boil. Sentinel couldn't fight, but he relished in the tenacity of it all. It didn't surprise Megatron that condensation dripped down both of their frames, that steam exuded from them both. Primus he was going to absolutely destroy this bot, here and now. He clamped a hand over the other's mouth, and clicked his valve panel open.

His valve was absolutely soaked. The gray mesh was plump, wet, decorated in blue, pulsing bio lights, topped off with the cutest, orange node, to top it all off. He was about to dip his servos into that valve, claim such a cute, useless being, when he exclaimed in pain, feeling the other bite right into his palm, and push him clean off. Megatron was temporarily frozen, seeing the energon soaked hand. The gall on this little mech. Megatron didn't let him reach for his lance, suddenly yanking him by his shoulder, and forcing his weight onto him again. Did he bite his hand yet again? Yes. Was he thrashing like mad, clearly wanting him off? Also yes. But Megatron was too focused, too enthralled with such a coward. Full of anger, bitterness, fear, bravado, all wrapped up in a puny, thick frame. Honestly, if he had a set of wings, Megatron would just take him home (awful, petty mechs were his type. Why else would he keep that insolent Starscream around?).

"Cease your squirming! You're SUPPOSED to be fighting me!!"

Was he expecting a brawl? A challenge? Absolutely not. But keeping up the ruse seemed like the right course of action. He popped open his spike panel with his free hand, not surprised at just how aroused he was. He yanked the mech closer, ignoring the cries against his palm, the panic in his optics, and forced his spike right past the folds. He could HEAR the mech scream against him, could feel his body writhe at the violation. And it was perfection. Megatron didn't want JUST his body, he wanted the other's affections, fascination. He leaned over the other, and with a voice as sweet as the finest high grade, he brought his lips to the other's audials.

"Come now, my dear Magnus. You can handle insolence, can't you?"

Like magic, he felt the other's body loosen around him, watched the other practically melt into his hold. Figures, some smooth words and praise was all it took. Cute, as well as ridiculously stupid.

"This'll be all the more impressive when you capture me, won't it? What's the point of taking all the credit when there's no struggle?"

Was Megatron spouting complete nonsense? Oh absolutely, and he felt ridiculous doing so, but what was a few dumb words for a few moments of fun? Megatron thrusted himself into that valve, not at all hesitating to shove himself in fully with each movement. He tried not to laugh during all of this, feeling the other push towards his movements in an attempt to have more of him. He pulled his hand from his face, only to stifle him, forcing servos into the other's mouth. Primus sake, even his mouth was needy and pathetic, sucking and swallowing what he was being given. Maybe Megatron COULD just take him home, if this autobot was so needy. He'd be doing the system a service, honestly.

"Primus, look at you. You do so much for this planet, don't you? Poor thing, so much effort poured out of you, and yet, so neglected."

Sentinel might as well be screaming for his spike with how receptive he was. His valve was leaking, causing a puddle to form onto the floor, his body damp with condensation. He was a vision. So much so, that Megatron knew just how long he had until he overloaded. He was about to pull out of him, wanting to overload all over that stupid, self centered smirk, before he had an idea. Someone so up the political ladder, someone who detested decepticons so greatly, that if this were to reach the public, he'd be doomed, and shamed till his very dying breath. Oh Megatron was an awful, awful mech.

"You're an incredible, bold, admirable mech. I think I should make my capture just a pinch more difficult, as you deserve. Don't fret, I won't leave empty handed,"

He peeled his hand out of that eager mouth (though it was difficult, watching how Sentinel leaned up in an attempt to keep them there), and swiped the keycard right from Sentinel, making quite the show of holding it in front of him. Sentinel hit a realization that he was being used, and was about to make a dive for it, before Megatron SLAMMED himself into his valve, burrowing right into the very womb of the other. He managed to hold it, just for a klik, to finish his thought.

"And neither will you. Please, accept my gift, my dear Sentinel Magnus."

With a loud exclamation akin to a roar, he overloaded. He forced Sentinel into place, watching as the other's optics rolled to the back of his helm. Megatron had to wait a good moment for himself to finish, completely flooding the other's insides with his hot, thick fluid. After burying the seeds of his plan (quite literally), he pulled himself out, watching the fluid slowly seep from his wet, abused folds. The poor mech was a mess, paint scuffed, valve sore, and his frame lightly bulged and expanded to accommodate all the fluids. Megatron closed his spike panel, closed the other's valve panel (no sense in wasting such a gift), and grabbed for his previous stasis cuffs, snapping them around the other's hands. He doubted the other would move in the state he was in, but one couldn't be too careful. He used his pede to push the other into the cell, and locked it.

"Till then, my dear."

He grinned at Sentinel's weak gaze, before shifting to the side, opening the cell for Blitzwing, then Lugnut. 

"We don't have much time before he calls the guards, so I'm just taking you two. Now, the plan is-"

He realized only Blitzwing had left his cell. He peered into Lugnut's cell, watching the mech stare at the spot of his previous coitus. He sighed, before snapping his fingers.

"Lugnut, self service later, let's GO."

"Y-YES MY LORD."

Ignoring the voice crack, the three of them bolted. This was going to be a fun little fight.

\------------------

"Hey, when did you get the new mods?"

Sentinel looked up from his seat. His little...incident with Megatron happened a week ago, and him and Cliffjumper were STILL doing damage control. The fact that he wasn't demoted to service drone was nothing short of astounding.

"What do you mean?"

"The mod. For your chest? Your arms too, kinda? You look huge."

Sentinel cocked his helm to the side, before standing up, going to his mirror (yes he had a mirror installed to admire himself whenever he was too stressed), then looking at himself. Maybe he WAS a bit bigger, afterall, he had been working out more than usual (mainly to distract him from the mountains of paperwork he was being forced to do).

"I THINK I see what you mean. But no, I didn't get mods."

He held out his palm, and Cliffjumper took the hint, pulling out the tape measure. He walked up to him, and measured (a part of Cliffjumper's job was essentially playing babysitter for all the higher ups, so he was aware of EVERYONE'S body specs. He didn't get paid enough honestly) his chest. Upon pulling away, he whistled.

"I guess it's because I've been seeing you more often that I just haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Your bust is three times the size it was last week."

"Huh. So I'm getting hunkier then. I knew I needed to switch up the regimen."

He flexed in the mirror, and Cliffjumper rolled his optics. He went to his desk, about to put the tape measure back, before he stopped. There was a MOUNTAIN of sweets in the damn thing. Cliffjumper raised a brow, looking back up at Sentinel, who was occupied with posing.

"How...much have you been eating?"

"Eh a little more than usual. Keep getting notifications for more fuel. If you want some of those, help yourself, I've got plenty more."

"...how many boxes of rust sticks do you eat in a day?"

"I dunno, like...twenty maybe?"

"F-TWENTY. REALLY."

Cliffjumper gave so little fucks, that it was often taken as a calm, collected personality. In reality, he was VERY stressed, and the idea of his dumbaft superior dying on him from some condition or disease, was NOT something he needed right now. Sentinel apparently didn't share his concern, as he shrugged, turning to look at him.

"Yeah. I'm hungry. So what?"

"Bitch, you eat ONE of these! Maybe two when you're depressed as shit, but TWENTY?!"

He threw a box at the other in his frustration, and was about to let him have it, when he froze. Sentinel was glaring at him, fists clenched, and tears running down his cheeks. His voice cracked as he fought back more tears.

"Are you calling me FAT?!"

"W...no? No I-"

"Because we can't ALL be models, Cliffjumper!not everyone can be perfect like CLIFFJUMPER. You don't think I think I'm fat sometimes?! Well I DO dammit! I'm trying to not be a fucking LOSER in my life Cliffjumper I don't need this attack! I'm lonely and fucking horny god DAMMIT."

Cliffjumper stood there, absolutely dumbfounded. He had NEVER seen him cry, nor had he EVER talked shit about himself. Something was definitely wrong. He held his hands up a bit in defense.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You're beautiful, sir."

"Damn fucking right I am. Fucking aft."

He sniffed, wiping his face. Cliffjumper needed a fucking raise.

"How about I get you some oil cakes, and get you to First aid, sir?"

"Fuck you, I want Zip Zaps."

"I will get you Zip Zaps."

Cliffjumper prayed to Primus that the cafeteria had Zip Zaps. Honestly, he'd give him his fuel pump to keep him from bursting into tears again. Cliffjumper once heard someone say 'the day Sentinel isn't full of himself, is the day we all die'.

Well. Apparently Armageddon was upon them.

\------------

"Okay, that was...a lot."

"Oh god what?"

Cliffjumper sighed from his seat in the waiting room. He could see Sentinel if he leaned to the left a bit, and he seemed fine. Mouth full of snacks, and checking himself out, but at least he stopped crying. First aid sighed, looking at her notes.

"First he said I looked pretty. Then he cried about needing a hug. Then he said HE was pretty. Then he shoved snacks in his mouth. Then he complained about body pains. Then he cried about how horny he was. Word for word, 'I will actually cry myself to death if I don't get a load in me right fucking now'. So, definitely has mood swings."

"Is he dying?"

"Unfortunately for our sanity, no."

First aid flipped through more notes, before sighing.

"In fact, our sanity is screwed. He's carrying."

"Carrying what?"

There was a moment of silence, before Cliffjumper swore, covering his mouth. Someone. Knocked up Sentinel. Holy shit. They both took a minute to fully absorb the information, before he walked into the room with her, shutting the door behind them both. Sentinel seemed stable, at least for now, looking inquisitive at the mechs, who looked almost pale.

"Am I dying? I better not be dying. If I'm dying I'll defund the ENTIRE medical-"

"You have a sparkling."

Cliffjumper cut him off, just before Sentinel was about to really go off. They all grew silent. Sentinel opened his mouth to say something, let loose his fury, before he softly sighed. What reaction COULD you give for something like this? Sentinel just motioned for them to leave, and they obeyed. He put his hands over his face, groaning. He got absolutely knocked up by Megatron, ex prisoner, leader of the decepticons. He was carrying his SPAWN. He was about to call First aid back in, about to ask her to just take the damn thing out, before his comm went off. He picked it up, and immediately felt a tingle run down his spine, the SECOND he heard that voice purr.

"Hello, my Magnus. How are things faring?"

Sentinel sat up, steam coming out his audials like a damn train.

"YOU SON OF A GLITCH. YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE."

"Ah. Take it you just found out. My timing is impeccable."

"Yeah, so I can track your aft down, bring you the frag in, and take out this hellspawn-"

"You will listen to me, Sentinel."

For some reason, whatever fucking reason, Sentinel stayed silent. It wasn't fear. It was...something else. Some other reason why he obeyed.

"You are carrying MY sparkling. You will carry it to term. You will deal with knowing a piece of the enemy is inside of you. Do you know why you'll do this?"

"Because you'll kill me if I don't?"

"Oh not at all, my Magnus. But because I'll give you exactly as you desire if you obey."

The comm cut off, but to Sentinel's horror, the voice didn't disappear with it. 

"And you desire more of me."

Sentinel turned around, and was about to scream, before the other covered his mouth with his palm, and forced him onto his back. He was about to thrash, before the other clicked his valve panel open, and Sentinel's body immediately went limp, as if on reflex. His legs swung open like a window once Megatron slowly ran his servos up and down the valve lips.

"You REALLY desire me...you've been touching yourself, haven't you? Poor thing...you're trying to give your body what it craves, to no avail. Easy now, I'm here."

Megatron climbed up the medical seat, and popped open his spike panel, shoving himself back into that soaked, eager valve. He started to move his hips, Sentinel sinking into the movements submissively.

"There we are...you need my fluids. I can see that. It's very endearing, honestly. You want to know what's also endearing?"

He removed his hand, smirking as Sentinel sat there, mouth agape and dysfunctional. Sentinel shouldn't have liked what he said, shouldn't have felt himself twitched upon hearing it.

"Like Cybertron, I'm going to claim you. Completely, fully, forcefully. And you're going to beg for it, just as the masses will."

Sentinel cried out as he overloaded, shaking as it only egged Megatron on. Sentinel hated to admit it, but he wanted it. Wanted him. 

Wanted EVERYTHING from him.

**Author's Note:**

> https://pastelpaperplanes.tumblr.com/post/620961947553333248/dare-i-ask-who-carried-shamus-and-was-he-planned (scenario/prompt for this)
> 
> https://pastelpaperplanes.tumblr.com/post/620886172804235264/so-wheres-the-megachin-sparkling  
> (The inevitable hellspawn)
> 
> https://needs-to-stop-looking-at-valves.tumblr.com/post/621101463638327296/theparallelwall-because-my-brain-can-be-a  
> (Use of 'zip zaps' came from here)


End file.
